


spirals

by orphan_account



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Self-Harm, au where orlando trade never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:26:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: emily falls back into the spiral she had when she was named alternate to the olympics roster. can lindsey help her before emily falls back down into her bad place?
Relationships: Lindsey Horan/Emily Sonnett
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	spirals

**Author's Note:**

> TW: mentions of depression, self harm, and self-depreciation  
> orlando trade never happened in this fic  
> mostly true stuff other than that, but it is an au so i made some stuff up too  
> its kinda deep, read at your own risk

Emily had a hard training. Lindsey could tell. She was just having an off day, but leave it to Emily Sonnett to blame herself for everything going wrong. The Thorns practice ended with an 11-a-side scrimmage, and Emily’s team lost by one goal, and Lindsey knew she blamed herself.

On the drive home, Emily just looked out the window. When they got inside, Lindsey saw Emily’s face and her heart hurt for her. “Linds, I think I’m gonna hop in the shower and then take a nap” Emily said before she closed the door to her room.

Lindsey looked at the clock, and figured she should get dinner started. She pulled out her waffle maker and got started on dinner. After she set the table and laid out all of the breakfast food she knocked on Emily’s door. “Em? I made dinner. You don't have to come out but--” Lindsey said but was interrupted by the door opening, and a red eyed Emily came out. Lindsey knew she had been crying, and knew Emily could tell that she looked like she had just been crying, so Lindsey didn’t say anything.

After dinner, they got comfortable on the couch, some random movie on, neither of them paying attention. Emily laid her head on Lindsey’s lap, and Lindsey played with her hair. Lindsey saw Emily picking at her scars on her wrist, and was brought back to the day she got them.

\--------------------------------------------------

_It was a Friday night, just after the 2016 Olympics Roster had been announced. Lindsey went out to celebrate with Allie and Mal, and when she returned home she expected to find Emily but nobody was there to greet her. She knew Emily was upset, she was named alternate instead of on the Olympic Roster. She didn’t respond to the invitations to come out to drinks, which didn’t surprise Lindsey, she wouldn’t have wanted to either._

_She put her keys and purse down and went to change into her pajamas, stopping by Emily’s door before. She knocked and peeked her head in, not seeing anyone. She went into the room, and couldn’t find Emily. She saw that the bathroom door was closed, so she knocked. She didn’t hear anyone, but she opened the door anyways._

_A sob escaped her mouth. She saw a crumpled Emily laying on the floor. Blood trickled down her left wrist. Lindsey rushed over to her, and picked her up. They laid like that, Emily unconscious, and Lindsey crying for a few minutes, before Lindsey realized that she needed to clean Emily up._

_T_ _hree ruined dish towels later, Lindsey had got the blood off the tiles, and was holding a rag to Emily’s wrist. She finally got Emily to wake up, and move into the kitchen. Lindsey washed her cut, but it wouldn’t stop bleeding._

_“Em, I think we have to go to urgent care,” Lindsey said softly. Emily barely nodded, exhausted from having cried for so long. They got into Lindsey’s car, and headed to their nearest Urgent Care. There was no wait, and a nice nurse quickly stitched Emily’s wrist up, giving her directions for when the stitches would start to dissolve, but made sure to give Lindsey a pamphlet of therapists in the area._

\-----------------------------------

When Emily started shuddering, Lindsey sat up. Emily’s face was streaked with tears, and Lindsey started cursing herself that she let her thoughts run away from her while her best friend was in pain. Lindsey sat Emily up and kissed her head as she pulled her into a hug. They stayed like that for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all  
> hope you are doing well, staying safe and STAYING HOME  
> i thought of this prompt in bed one night and thought i would give it a try  
> please let me know if there are any spelling or grammatical errors and let me know what you think!!  
> p.s. once again endings are NOT my thing don't judge


End file.
